


The end of my story

by AngelicaR2



Series: OS/Drabbles Tales From the Kingdoms [3]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Tales From the Kingdoms] : Sequel to What can be seen too. Everyone has to die, one day. Here are the last moments of some characters of the trilogy. Drabbles. Canonical Character Death.





	1. Drabble 1 : Die in a fight.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La fin de mon histoire.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265047) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : The King

You won't come back home, that's sure.

 

You still ignore it, but you will soon die. That's not surprising. You, the king, a powerful man, how could you think about your own death ?

 

You're a warrior, strong and indestructible, and nothing can touch you, in fact, you believe it.

 

It's useless to say how wrong you are.

 

No one is immortal, not even a king. Especially not a king, in fact, because with your love for battles, you're more exposed than other people.

 

You don't care, and you fight, with no hesitation.

 

With courage and a noble attitude.

 

In fact, no one can take this from you.

 

But you're arrogant, and that is your weakness, because you don't see the danger coming.

 

You defy death, certain that you will win again this day.

 

You're laughing at her, but be careful.

 

She is not far.

 

And suddenly, you fall, with an air of surprise on your face, as a mask.

 

You didn't expect it, right ?

 

Despite you experience, you never prepared yourself to death.

 

Too bad.

 

Now, you're dead, and your daughter is at the mercy of the Evil Queen.


	2. Drabble 2 : Just a fucking accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Tillie

Horror and consternation.

 

Here are things that could have been seen in the castle at that moment.

 

Why ?

 

Tillie, one of the servants of the castle, was dead. Poisoned, by a comb that should have been for the princess.

 

She was dead, killed by the queen, who tried to assassinate her step-daughter, so she could have the realm for herself.

 

Well, in fact, it was just the rumor.

 

The young princess couldn't believe to it.

 

That could be just an accident, right ?

 

The queen tried to justify herself, say the truth, convince her that it was _just a fucking accident_.

 

It changed nothing.

 

It didn't change the wound inflicted to Snow, her betrayed trust.

 

It didn't change the servant's death.

 

Her agony must have been atrocious.

 

(It was.)

 

Young girl naive, innocent, loved by everyone, Tillie didn't resist to the beauty of this comb.

 

She should have.

 

The price to pay was her life.


	3. Drabble 3 : Eternal suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Aladdin

The genie was in trouble. He really was, and he knew it. His plan failed, in a monumental way.

 

Aladdin grimaced. Things weren't as they should be, and it was a bad thing for him.

 

What would the queen do to him ?

 

Let him lock forever, and never call him again ?

 

No. she needed him too much, she wouldn't kill him. Torture him, maybe, but nothing more.

 

He tried to kill her, but she wouldn't destroy him.

 

_Idiot._

 

_Of course she did it._

 

When he felt something hot and gold fall on him, Aladdin didn't understand immediately what was happening to him.

 

Then he felt something burning him, and he realized what she was doing.

 

She was locking him in this damn lamp, forever, as a punishment for what he did, or tried to do.

 

And he shouted.

 

For hours and hours, as the queen blocked the only place of the lamp from where he could leave.

 

He wouldn't die, not really…

 

But he would never stop suffering, and would stay block here forever…


	4. Drabble 4 : Fatal mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : The Queen/The King's first wife/Snow White's mother

Queen Chrystal thought she knew nature. It was the case, yes, but she didn't know everything.

 

It was why she wasn't suspicious as she ate this fruit, that she thought wouldn't hurt her.

 

Ignoring it was mortal poison.

 

With no antidote.

 

A slow poison, that acted on her after a long time, so nor the queen or her relatives saw something.

 

The pain came then, after a time, light at first, that she didn't notice, and she said nothing, not understanding that she would die soon.

 

So, when the doctors realized something was wrong, it was too late.

 

The queen died, then, because of a simple mistake.


	5. Drabble 5 : Regret nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: The Queen/Belle's mother

The day the queen died, she was smiling.

 

A sad and painful smile, but also relieved.

 

Because for a moment, a minute, she could hold her daughter in her arms.

 

Because even though she would die, it didn't matter.

 

Her child, her baby, her little princess was born.

 

She was sublime, the true portrait of her parents, and the queen felt a wave of love invade her.

 

From the world of the sea, and also human.

 

That was what her parents were, two people who should have never loved each other, but did, despite their differences, the fact that they couldn't do that, despite everything.

 

She came from this forbidden union, cursed union, and by seeing her, the queen told herself one thing.

 

They did a good thing.

 

She felt herself die, but despite that, despite the pain, she was smiling.

 

The king, her husband, her friend, her love, was crying, knowing what would happen.

 

Softly, she put her hand on his cheek.

 

“I love you, she whispered with a weak voice. And I regret nothing.”

 

Her head fell on the pillow, in silence.


	6. Drabble 6 : Know nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : The King/Belle's father

The king felt happy this day.

 

And he could. His daughter was with him, she was herself, and didn't behave as the Beast.

 

S he had no moment where she wasn't herself, didn't behave strangely.

 

She was normal.

 

No, the Beast wasn't here, he was sure of it. The king surprised himself by appreciating this moment with his daughter, despite the threat of the beast.

 

He went riding, ignoring what would happen.

 

He ignored that this day, he would die.

 

He ignored that this would come from his own daughter.

 

He never knew.

 

And it's probably a good thing.


	7. Drabble 7 : A great cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Rapunzel's mother/Rumplestiltskin's wife

Cassandra shivered, trembling because of the cold.

 

She shouldn't have left this day, she knew it, there was too much cold outside. She tried to warm herself, in vain.

 

She had a painful and false smile, feeling sick.

 

It had been since a long time that she was, and she hadn't have much time, doctors weren't really good.

 

She would die.

 

She would die, and let her husband and her daughter alone.

 

A greater cold, caused by something else than the disease, invaded her.

 

She didn't want to let them alone.

 

She perfectly knew things would be fine even without her, but she didn't want to leave, not now.

 

Cold burned her again, and she trembled again.


	8. Drabble 8 : Get what you deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : The witch of the diamonds.

« Hey ! »

 

The cry just resonated in the witch's house.

 

This last one raised an eyebrow. What was this woman doing in _her_ house ? Entering without be authorized to ?

 

“ You're the witch, right ?”

 

This person was a young woman, quite pretty, and angry.

 

“Yes, it's me, said the other with pride.”

 

The unknown woman gave her a look full of anger.

 

“You slept with my fiance !”

 

T he witch shrugged.

 

“Yes… maybe. If he prefers to go with other people, it's not my problem.

 

\- _Oh no_! Don't make me believe that ! I know your tricks, your magic. You cursed him !”

 

The witch smiled.

 

“What does it change ?”

 

To her surprise, the other smiled.

 

“Oh, but it's very simple… you will never curse men any more !” She said, before killing the witch with a dagger, put in her heart.

 

This one, bleeding, fell on the ground, and died, as she dared to manipulate a man whose fiance decided to fight.

 

Too bad for her.


	9. Drabble 9 : Her and not someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Nell

Nell was afraid.

 

She didn't understand what was happening, she had been brought in the room of the ball, and she was there, facing the Beast.

 

Not Belle, no, but her double.

 

Her evil twin sister.

 

The servant was frozen, taken by fear. The Beast was here, smiling, in an outfit she shouldn't have, and that let see everything.

 

She was waiting, not knowing what to do _, nor knowing what they would do to her_. 

 

Poor little servant, who asked nothing to no one and didn't deserve it.

 

Who would die, because she talked too much and slept with the Huntsman.

 

The princess' hand came on her cheek, and Nell shivered.

 

It was soft, but also full of dark magic, and Nell began to tremble.

 

She knew she would die, she felt it. Something in the look and the behavior of the Beast told her this.

 

Oh, why her and not someone else ?

 

Why ?

 

Chance, maybe.

 

 


End file.
